List of roundels
A roundel is a symbol commonly marked on aircraft to tell which country it belongs to. A * Abkhazia roundel * Afghanistan roundel * Albania roundel * Algeria roundel * Angola roundel * Argentina roundel * Armenia roundel * Australia roundel * Austria roundel * Azerbaijan roundel B * Bahamas roundel * Bahrain roundel * Bangladesh roundel * Beiyang roundel * Beiyang roundel (1920-1921) * Belgium roundel * Benin roundel * Benin roundel (1975-1991) * Bhutan roundel * Biafra roundel * Bolivia roundel * Botswana roundel * Brazil roundel * Brazil roundel (Navy) * Brunei roundel * Bulgaria roundel * Burkina Faso roundel * Burundi roundel C * Cambodia roundel * Cameroon roundel * Canada roundel * Canada roundel (Navy) * Central African Republic roundel * Chile roundel * China-Nanjing roundel * China roundel * Colombia roundel * Colombia roundel (1925-1953) * Croatia roundel * Cuba roundel * Czechoslovakia roundel (1918-1920) * Czech Republic roundel D * Denmark roundel * Democratic Republic of the Congo roundel * Djibouti roundel * Dominican Republic roundel E * Ecuador roundel * Egypt roundel * Egypt roundel (1932-1939) * Egypt roundel (1939-1945) * Egypt roundel (1945-1958) * Egypt roundel (1961-1972) * Equatorial Guinea roundel * El Salvador roundel * Eritrea roundel * Estonia roundel * Ethiopia roundel * Ethiopia roundel (1946-1974) * EUFOR roundel * Eurofighter Consortium roundel F * Finland roundel * Finland roundel (1918-1945) * France roundel * France roundel (1912-1945) G * Gabon roundel * Georgia roundel * German Empire roundel (1914-1915) * German Empire roundel (1916-1918) * German Empire roundel (March-April 1918) * German Empire roundel (April-May 1918) * German Empire roundel (June-November 1918) * Germany roundel * Ghana roundel * Greece roundel * Guatemala roundel * Guinea roundel * Guinea-Bissau roundel * Guyana roundel H * Honduras roundel * Hungary roundel * Hungary roundel (1938-1941) * Hungary roundel (1942-1945) * Hungary roundel (1948-1949) * Hungary roundel (1949-1951) * Hungary roundel (1951-1990) * Hungary roundel (1990-1991) I * India roundel * India roundel (1947-1950) * Indonesia roundel * Iran roundel * Iraq roundel (1931-2004) * Ireland roundel * Ireland roundel (1922-1923) * Ireland roundel (1939-1954) * Israel roundel * Italy roundel * Italy roundel (1922-1943) * Italy roundel (1940-1943) * Italy roundel (1944-1989) J * Jamaica roundel * Japan roundel * Japan roundel (1915-1999) * Jordan roundel K * Katanga roundel * Kazakhstan roundel * Kenya roundel * Kingdom of Yugoslavia roundel * Kuwait roundel * Kyrgyzstan roundel L * Latvia roundel * Latvia roundel (1918-1940) * Laos roundel * Laos roundel (1960-1975) * Lebanon roundel * Lesotho roundel * Liberia roundel * Libya roundel * Libya roundel (1959-1969) * Libya roundel (1969-1978) * Libya roundel (1978-2011) * Libya roundel (2011-2016) * Lithuania roundel * Luxembourg roundel M * Madagascar roundel * Malawi roundel * Malaysia roundel * Maldives roundel * Mali roundel * Malta roundel * Manchukuo roundel * Mauritania roundel * Mauritius roundel * Mexico roundel * Moldova roundel * Mongolia roundel * Mongolia roundel (1940-1992) * Montenegro roundel * Morocco roundel * Mozambique roundel * Myanmar roundel N * Namibia roundel * Nazi Germany roundel * Nepal roundel * Netherlands roundel * Netherlands roundel (1919-1921) * Netherlands roundel (1939-1941) * New Zealand roundel * Nicaragua roundel * Nicaragua roundel (1936-1979) * Niger roundel * Nigeria roundel * North Korea roundel * North Macedonia roundel * Norway roundel * Norway roundel (1915-1945) O * Oman roundel * Ottoman Empire roundel P * Pakistan roundel * Panama roundel * Papua New Guinea roundel * Paraguay roundel * Peru roundel * Philippines roundel * Poland roundel * Poland roundel (1918-1920) * Poland roundel (1920-1993) * Portugal roundel * Portugal roundel (1915-1916) Q * Qatar roundel R * Republika Srpska roundel * Rhodesia roundel (1964-1970) * Rhodesia roundel (1970-1980) * Romania roundel * Romania roundel (1941-1944) * Romania roundel (1947-1985) * Russia roundel * Russia roundel (1915-1917) * Russia roundel (1918-1922) * Russia roundel (1992-2010) * Rwanda roundel S * Saudi Arabia roundel * Senegal roundel * Serbia roundel * Serbia roundel (1912-1915) * Serbia roundel (1915-1918) * Serbia and Montenegro roundel * Serbian Krajina roundel * Seychelles roundel * Sierra Leone roundel * Singapore roundel (1968-1973) * Singapore roundel (1973-1990) * Slovakia roundel * Slovakia roundel (1941-1945) * Slovenia roundel * Slovenia roundel (1991-1996) * Somalia roundel * South Africa roundel * South Africa roundel (1920-1921) * South Africa roundel (1921-1927) * South Africa roundel (1927-1947) * South Africa roundel (1947-1957) * South Africa roundel (1958-1981) * South Africa roundel (1982-2003) * South Arabia roundel * Spain roundel * Spain roundel (1931-1939) * Spanish Nationalist roundel * Sri Lanka roundel * Sudan roundel * Sudan roundel (1956-1970) * Suriname roundel * Sweden roundel * Sweden roundel (1937-1940) * Switzerland roundel * Syria roundel * Syria roundel (1948-1963) * Syria roundel (1963-1972) T * Tajikstan roundel * Tanzania roundel * Thailand roundel * Togo roundel * Transnistria roundel * Tunisia roundel * Turkey roundel * Turkey roundel (1918-1972) * Turkmenistan roundel